Pinky Town
'}} Town Summary is the town unlocked after raising Song & Dance Town to Rank 3 where players can buy pink items. The Town Show Lead Model in this town is Momo. Town Quest Rank-Up Quests (Show Items) Pinky Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Pinky Decor1 ver.1 (Show Items) Pinky Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Pinky Decor2 ver.1 (Show Items) Pinky Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Pinky Stage ver.1 Side Quests * Sheep's Rock'n Rolla No.3: N/A * A Traveler's Memo No.3: N/A * Pink World Project No.1: N/A * Pink World Project No.2: N/A * Pink World Project No.3: N/A * Pink World Project No.4: Special Offer in * Pink World Project No.5: (Show Items) Peach Line Decor1 ver.1 * Flowers for the World No.3: Smile Point x300 * Patissier's sweet Journey No.3: (Show Items) Candy Decor1 ver.1 (Show Items) Peach Line Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Peach Line Decor1 ver.1 (Show Items) Candy Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Candy Decor1 ver.1 Stories Locked Momo: This is a town full of cute pink items! We mainly deal with pink costumes at the shop! Visit us again when Song & Dance Town has grown to Rank 3! (Story) Pinky Town - Locked 1.jpg (Story) Pinky Town - Locked 2.jpg (Story) Pinky Town - Locked 3.jpg Rank 1 Momo: Welcome to the cute and sweet, Pinky Town! Do you like pink color? Coco: Yes! As you can see, I'm wearing a pink blouse today! Well, it's enough about me, isn't it!? Momo: Actually, everyone in the city likes pink too much, and we've ran out of pink items now. Coco: You ran out of pink... That's going to be a trouble. Pink is indispensable fro fashion shows. Momo: Could you do be a favor and collect any pink items like pink marguerite for me!! Coco: Whoa! Okay, we'll try our best to help her out! (Story) Pinky Town Rank 1 - 1.jpg (Story) Pinky Town Rank 1 - 2.jpg (Story) Pinky Town Rank 1 - 3.jpg (Story) Pinky Town Rank 1 - 4.jpg (Story) Pinky Town Rank 1 - 5.jpg (Story) Pinky Town Rank 1 - 6.jpg Rank 3 Momo: Wow, Coooool! The town is getting brisk again with pink items! If you keep collecting kawaii pink items, we’ll get more and more happy! Now you can go to the Princess Town which is next to our town. Coordinate the outfits in Princess Town with the ones you find here!I It’ll be nice! (Story) Pinky Town Rank 3 - 1.jpg (Story) Pinky Town Rank 3 - 2.jpg (Story) Pinky Town Rank 3 - 3.jpg (Story) Pinky Town Rank 3 - 4.jpg Rank 4 Momo: Thanks to your help, a lot of pink outfits are released at the shop! Did you check out the shop? Try the outfits and you’ll attract people in your show! If you could help us a little more, I’ll give you a stage in return! Please collect more pink items! Quotes * "Thank you so much! Let's keep in touch" - Momo * “In this town, all outfit items are pink color.” - Momo * “If you raise the rank to the MAX, I’ll give you Stage of the town” - Momo * “If you cheer shows in this town, you can get Marguerite and Rose.” - Momo Shop Images Town Models (Profile) Pinky Town - Model 1.jpg|Pinky Town's Model 1 (Profile) Pinky Town - Momo.jpg|Pinky Town's Lead Model|link=Momo (Profile) Pinky Town - Model 2.jpg|Pinky Town's Model 2 Town Pinky Town.jpg|Pinky Town (Show) Pinky Town 2019.jpg|Pinky Town's Show (Show) Pinky Town - Blank.jpg|Pinky Town's Blank Show Others Pinky Town.PNG|Academic City (Old) Foto_2014-11-10_22_52_14.jpg|Pinky Town's Show (Old) (Show) Pinky Town.jpg|Pinky Town's Show (Old) Skärmavbild_2014-11-11_kl._00.04.17.png|Princes Town Unlocked (Old) Foto 2014-11-11 16 35 26.png|No.5 Peach Line Decor1 (Old) 10529440_10204511945232951_1217696426_n.jpg|No.3 Candy Decor1 (Old) Category:Town Category:Shop